I'll Be Home For Christmas
by bubblewrappedhearts
Summary: One Direction fic. Inspired by drinking some peppermint coffee and listening to Frank Sinatra. It's not the greatest, but oh well. Christmas fic. Merry Christmas, y'all. Feedback would be awesome.


The brewing scent of peppermint coffee filled the house, making it smell like Christmas time. I was snuggled under a warm quilt and watching _The Santa Clause_. It was Christmas Eve, so I really should be asleep by now. Other than the movie playing and the coffee pot brewing, the flat was dead quiet. This was new to me. I'd never spent Christmas Eve alone. There was just something about it that was … less spirited than it should be. It was hard to be so excited without someone here with me to share it with.

Currently, my "part time roommate/full time boyfriend" was in America with his four band mates. It wasn't like he really could do anything about it. There wasn't very many people who thought it was fair to the boys or their families. Of course, there were the people who thought those things and the people who were in charge of things. Unfortunately, they weren't the same people.

Now, don't get me wrong. I would never want to stifle Zayn in any way. He loves to perform and loves to make everyone happy, that's obvious. He's just doing his job. He's an entertainer. To be honest, I often wonder if he doesn't love his job more than he does me. It's not that I don't doubt that he cares for me. It's just… I mean, he's not completely mine, he never has been. I share Zayn with a million other people, all of the fans that the lads have to support them.

The coffee pot started to beep, distracting me from my internal dialogue. Getting up, I shuffled into the kitchen. I probably looked like a fuzzy burrito right about now. Mmm, the coffee smelled delicious. I poured myself a nice, steaming mug of the holiday brew. "Oh, I ought to text him good luck." I thought aloud as I turned to see my mobile on its charger. Taking a sip of my drink, I shuffled to the other side of the kitchen and picked up the phone.

_Good luck tonight, babe. Y'all are gonna smash it. xx_ I sent, setting it back down. It'd probably be awhile before he checked his phone. The boys were probably getting ready or something. I wasn't expecting a reply. The lads often went into their own little zone before performances. Especially an important one like this.

To my surprise, there was a reply just as I was about to go finish the movie. _Thanks. Sorry I couldn't be home in time, I miss you so much. xx_ I sighed wistfully, the smile on my lips more lonely than anything.

_It's fine. I have Sherlock to keep me company. Miss you too. xx_ As I typed it, I began to wonder where our puppy had gone to, she'd been oddly quiet since the movie started. After I called out her name, I could hear paws scampering across the floor. Picking up the squirming bundle, I smiled. "There you are, Squirt."

Sipping on my coffee, I had the little Bulldog pup on my hip and my phone in my hand. She panted happily as I stroked the smooth fur behind her ears. _How's the little pudgster doing? I miss her too!_ was his reply. "How exactly are you? Bubba wants to know." I babbled, earning a lick or two. "I'll take that as a good sign." I was just about to type a reply to him when he sent another text before I could. _Sorry, show time in 10 minutes. I love you. See you soon xx._

_I love you too. Merry Christmas. x_ Looking back at the time, I saw how late it was. It was nearly 1 am. Santa would be coming soon. I'd be in big trouble if I got caught being awake when he left his presents for us. Draining the rest of my drink, I began turning off all the lights. Except the Christmas tree, those lights always stayed on. Taking one last look at the tree we'd decorated, I glanced at the presents we'd put under the tree… They'd stay all wrapped up until he got home. Which neither of us were exactly sure when that would be.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered, bringing Sherlock with me to our bed. I let Sherlock sit on the bed whilst I walked to the closet. Sliding the door open, I selected one of his sweatshirts. It still smelled like him. Pulling it over my head, I was surrounded by his scent. It was like he wasn't so far away anymore. Sherlock snuggled up next to me when I laid down on the bed. The dog was quickly asleep, gently snoring. I, on the other hand, wasn't that lucky. Counting sheep didn't help. Counting backwards from 100 was a waste of time. The only sleep I seemed to get was restless. My body must've pitied me, because I finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next thing I knew, Sherlock was barking and running around. Considering it was her, she was more like waddling. Groggily, I lifted my head. "What is it, Sherly?" My voice was cracked. She paused, taking a moment to look at me. But, that moment wasn't long. The pup began to whine now. I leaned over to grab her. This made it worse. "Well, this is the start to a very merry Christmas." I grumbled, getting up. I set her down, watching her scramble around the living room. Why did it smell like coffee? I didn't leave the pot on last night. Did I?

I was starting towards the kitchen when I heard a hiss behind me. Sherlock barked loudly, and then another hiss. "Sherlock, come." I snapped, my voice sharp. She froze, looking at me and back to the tree. "Sherlock." I threatened. She reluctantly obeyed, still staring down the tree. Once she was far enough away from the tree, I slowly approached it myself. The slow click of paws on the floor told me that Sherlock was following me. I don't know why I was looking, because I had no way to defend myself if something was behind the tree. I was halfway round the tree when the doorbell rang. Exhaling, I turned around to go answer the door. It was the neighbour from the next door. "Oh, hello, Leslie. Merry Christmas." I smiled, opening the door. Her sweater was quite literally the tackiest thing I had ever seen. But, for some reason, it was also really cute.

"Sorry to be such a bother, but I just thought you'd like to have your mail. It got mixed in with ours again." She smiled. "Are you all alone today? Zayn left you all to your lonesome on Christmas?" I bit my lip, nodding. I tried to act a little more nonchalant about it by shrugging.

"Um, yeah. The boys were playing the Jingle Bell Ball in the US last night." I strained a smile. She smiled knowingly.

"Don't play with me, I know what it's like to have your man away during times like these. You're a strong girl. It's nothing you can't handle." She patted my shoulder. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call. Max and I are going to be home all day." Something rattled from the living room, Leslie's eyes flickering behind me then smiling at me once again. Except this smile was different. "Like I said. Don't be afraid to call. Merry Christmas." I faked a smile once more, gripping the letters a little tighter. I closed the door, flipping through them. One was a letter from my brother, another from Zayn's voice coach, the other two bills.

Turning around, I started walking back to the kitchen. After setting the mail in its specific basket, I looked up. Zayn stood there, smirking from behind a coffee cup. He was leaning against the counter. Immediately, I knew that I must've had something in my eye. Blinking a few more times, Zayn was still there, still smirking. My jaw dropped. "Z-zayn?" He set down the cup and I ran across the kitchen. I pulled him into a tight hug. I buried my face into his chest, grinning like a loon. I wasn't sure how this was even possible.

Zayn didn't say anything at first. We just stood there in the kitchen, hugging. After what seemed like forever, he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Claire."


End file.
